Suburbios
by Miss Foster Strider
Summary: Ambos eramos ajenos a la vida de los demás. No nos importaba el mundo, pero a veces pensábamos que el mundo se esmeraba en dañarnos. Y un día lo decidimos... era la hora de empezar a vivir de verdad.


_South Park no me pertenece. Soundtrack Sugerido: __**The suburbs-Arcade Fire.**_

**Suburbios**

:;:;:

Era Octubre. Veintiséis.

Lo miré y el a mi entonces nos decidimos.

Caminamos por el pueblo; una basura. Drogas, alcohol, prostitución y vandalismo. Intolerancia, poca dignidad, ignorancia y gente enferma.

No queríamos eso.

Nuestro mundo era diferente. Nuestra vida estaba fuera de la de los demás y a nadie le importaba. Veíamos los postes de luz, de cuyos cables colgaban zapatos amarrados por los cordones. Volteábamos a ver las aceras, los callejones, los parques. Nuestro barrio. Recorrimos por medio de la calle todos los rincones de nuestro pequeño pueblo.

Nuestros amigos ya sabían de nuestro plan, y no nos detuvieron… ellos hubiesen hecho lo mismo.

Caminamos por último a un pequeño lote baldío a medio kilómetro de nuestras casas. Y luego cada uno de fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente.

Me senté en uno de los montículos de tierra cubiertos de pasto del amplio lugar, donde él y yo solíamos hacer lo que siempre nos gustó hacer juntos: él era el pitcher, y el bateador, y yo era el cátcher. El _battery_ perfecto. Un pitcher y cátcher sin equipo ni rival, pero ¿A quién le importaba? A nadie…

Mi madre murió hace dos años, cuando yo tenía trece en un accidente de auto. Mi padre nos dejó hace seis por un infarto. Ahora yo mismo cuido de mi pequeña hermana, que ahora tiene nueve años… mi pobre pequeña…

Él es huérfano de madre, y maltratado de todas las formas habidas y por haber por su padre, quien se ahoga en el alcohol sea de día o de noche.

Nuestras vidas son miserables y eso es todo…

Lo conocí desde pequeño. Peleé con el por una estupidez que la verdad ni recuerdo y ambos acabamos odiándonos. Recuerdo que acababa de cumplir los diez años cuando todo cambió. Jugaba al baseball yo solo en ese pequeño lote baldío, y lancé la pelota demasiado lejos. La busqué por horas, ya que mi madre me la había regalado de cumpleaños, y ahí lo vi, parado sobre el montículo de lanzamiento improvisado que hice. Lo ví, me sonrió y para mi, todo se fue al demonio.

Me hice su amigo y compañero de juego. El con el pelo rubio catastrófico y yo con mi gorro con las trenzas deshechas. Inseparables. Y un día decidimos que ya era tiempo de que nuestra relación dejara de ser un secreto.

Secundaria, tercero, catorce años. Fue ese el día.

Le dijimos a su padre. Ambos entramos, lo miré. Enfrentamos la mirada repulsiva de su padre. Lo tomé de la mano, me acerqué lentamente, y lo besé. Su padre nos vio. Enarcó las cejas, cerró los ojos y nos pidió en un grito que jamás en la vida volviéramos a pisar su casa.

Mi pitcher lloró. Mis amigos lo consolaron, yo lo miré y en el ví una sola pisca de esperanza.

…No debía habérmela dado, porque la perdí poco después.

El chisme transcurrió como siempre pasa en los pueblos pequeños. Nos molestaban, los hostigaban, pero sin duda lo peor, le pasó a el.

Un día, no lo encontré por ninguna parte, no estaba en clase, ni en el patio. Habían pasado seis semanas desde que vivíamos ambos en mi casa, que se caía a pedazos y por ende, ambos nos íbamos juntos.

Lo busqué en los baños y lo encontré. Mi pequeño pitcher veía el techo con cara de espanto; tenía la ropa hecha jirones y lágrimas en los ojos. Corrí. Lo miré y me di cuenta, de que bajo él había un charco de líquido carmesí… y no traía pantalones. Tiritaba, sollozaba, ¡S e retorcía de tristeza y dolor! Y yo estaba convulsionando de ira.

Le habían robado la inocencia… y yo me sentía tán impotente…

Tomé el teléfono y marqué un corto número, luego marqué uno más largo y esperé. Unos minutos después, una camioneta blanca aullando e iluminando con rojo y blanco la calle llegó y se llevaron en una cama a mi pequeño pitcher. Casi al mismo tiempo, mis dos amigos, el castaño y el afroamericano me recogieron junto a mi hermana y llegamos al hospital.

El lugar frío y con olor a nada, no me daba ánimos, y mi corazón se desgarró al oir el veredicto de la joven doctora: No había sido abusado una sola vez; lo habían hecho un mínimo de seis veces.

Una ira incontenible me llenó. Salí de urgencias y ahí golpee tan fuerte el muro de la entrada que creí que tal vez tendría que entrar de nuevo al hospital para que me curasen. Patee todo lo que me encontré a mi paso con una ira bestial y luego me derrumbé. Lloré preguntándome qué diablos habíamos hecho para merecernos eso. Lloré porque ya no podía más, lloré porque… me sentía tan cansado…

Salió del hospital dos días después, y entonces, nos decidimos.

Encontramos una escuela mejor en un pueblo cercano. Por lo menos, ambos y mi hermana tendríamos la escuela asegurada. Juntamos nuestros ahorros y nos pusimos a planear.

Y hoy es el día.

Empaqué todas mis cosas. Ropa, algo de comida, papeles importantes, mi cámara, y un pequeño listón que Stripes usaba antes de dejarnos. Tomé mi gorro y mi viejo guante. Me coloqué al hombro el equipaje de mi hermana y la tomé de la mano. Era la hora.

Escuché el sonido del claxon. Mis amigos nos ayudaron cuanto pudieron, incluyendo nuestro último aventón.

Trepé a mi hermana en el auto, y ella me ayudó a subir mis cosas. Me subí yo y ahí lo ví. Callado, silencioso. Con las estrellas en los ojos y su fiel bate en mano. Lo abracé.

Era la hora de empezar a vivir de verdad.

~finito~

Hello people! Lamento si se confundieron en algunas partes :C, y si no, ¡Eres una mente lista! xD Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, este fic va dedicado a **CreationLM**, como uno de los dos fics que le escribí. Espero que te guste, pequeña Blanca Nieves.

Y a ti, querido y estimado lector que yo sé que no le gustó nada que haya violado a Tweek, te agradezco por leer, y me encantaría que me dieras un review.

Besos, Foster.


End file.
